


A Sexy and Private Dance

by Kahekili, WhosThatMary



Series: In Case Of Fire [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Luke e um bosta, M/M, Percy sendo um idiota, Sexo, como sempre, ingenuo, jason sendo um amor, pobre nico, stipper au, um idiota ingenuo, yessss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahekili/pseuds/Kahekili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosThatMary/pseuds/WhosThatMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''– Nico? – chamou Jason, seu tom mudando para preocupação. – Está tudo bem?</p><p>– Sim, eu... – ele começou sentindo os olhos marejarem um pouco e seu nariz coçar com a vontade de fungar. – Eu... – tentou novamente, mas aquele maldito nó voltara, lhe prendendo as palavras.</p><p>– Não está tudo bem. – constatou ainda mais preocupado ao ouvir como a voz do menino parecia quebrada.</p><p>– Só... Você pode passar aqui? – perguntou finalmente, escondendo o rosto em uma das mãos. – Se puder... – complementou fracamente.</p><p>A linha ficou muda por um segundo.</p><p>– Estou indo para aí, agora.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sexy and Private Dance

O celular tocava pela terceira vez, mas Nico ainda enrolava na cama sem querer levantar. Ele estava tendo um maravilhoso sonho com um homem de cabelos loiros que o tocava enquanto declamava o quanto o amava quando o primeiro toque do despertador o fez acordar e perder a oportunidade de ver o rosto dele. Assim que conseguiu apertar o botão da soneca e voltar a relaxar na cama, sua mente, infelizmente já desperta e pouco propensa a voltar a dormir, passou a remontar a história, tentando não perder nenhum detalhe importante.

A primeira característica que ele lembrou foi o cabelo loiro bagunçado. Sua mente viajou rapidamente para Jason, o stripper que não via há mais de quatro meses, mas logo ele se censurou por aquilo e voltou os pensamentos para Luke, seu novo namorado. Um suspiro saiu pelos lábios rosados e finos e ele abriu os olhos, lembrando-se de tudo o que havia acontecido desde o fim da despedida de solteira de Thalia.

Durante duas semanas ele esperou que Jason ligasse ou aparecesse em seu apartamento agora que tinha certeza que ele sabia onde ficava, mas tudo o que recebeu fora o silêncio. Ele não podia culpar o homem. Ele era um stripper que tinha a opção de se manter solteiro e ter várias pessoas mais interessantes para si enquanto Nico era somente um nerd tedioso. De qualquer forma, ele desistiu de esperar pelo loiro no início da terceira semana quando Luke se ofereceu para lhe dar uma carona para o casamento de Thalia com Apolo.

Em todo o decorrer da festa e do matrimônio, Luke permaneceu ao seu lado, sorrindo de uma forma doce e às vezes fazendo comentários engraçados sobre alguns convidados por parte do noivo, como o velho com cara fechada que estava somente a algumas cadeiras de distância junto com a sua mulher que olhava tudo de forma superior e enojada, ou aquele outro homem na ponta do salão com uma enorme barriga e uma camisa estampada de leopardo parecendo estar drogado.

Tudo bem que os convidados por parte da noiva não eram melhores, mas eles conseguiram fingir por quase três horas completas que eram normais e somente tiraram aquela máscara de polidez quando o DJ começou a tocar e todos foram para a pista. Nico tinha certeza que tinha visto Percy fazendo uma espécie de “dança da galinha” junto com Grover, e Rachel ameaçando fazer um strip em cima do balcão de bebidas antes de concordar com Luke em sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Eles seguiram para o apartamento do moreno e passaram mais uma madrugada jogando Call of Duty: Ghosts, bebendo café e fumando. Sim, o loiro fez com que o menor experimentasse a nicotina e o garoto não achou que ela fosse tão ruim quanto muitos falavam. No final, quando já praticamente amanhecia, o maior se acomodou no sofá, já quase adormecendo, e o moreno se deixou ficar na poltrona. Ambos continuaram conversando até que o loiro deixou escapar estar com vontade de beijá-lo e Nico simplesmente respondeu que ele poderia fazê-lo.

Talvez fosse o sono desligando o seu filtro de palavras, mas o moreno não se censurou por ter se deixado levar. O beijo que recebera fora doce e inocente e o menor não se importou em se deitar no sofá ao lado do loiro e adormecer ali, em seus braços. Três meses depois Luke o havia pedido em namoro ele tinha aceitado, dando assim alegria para sua irmã e Piper, as principais expectadoras daquele perfeito relacionamento.

O quarto toque do seu despertador o fez interromper sua linha de pensamento e se sentar na cama de uma forma extremamente irritada, querendo jogar o aparelho pela janela. Ele esfregou o rosto querendo tirar o resto da sonolência e olhou para o relógio somente para se assustar e praguejar por descobrir que estava extremamente atrasado para a reunião com sua parceira na Activision, a nova empresa de games que estava analisando seu trabalho para então contratá-lo.

A correria pela manhã logo se iniciou com um banho rápido enquanto escovava os dentes em tempo recorde. Suas roupas foram escolhidas a esmo – o que não ocasionou em um grande atentado à moda já que a maior parte de seu closet era composto por panos pretos – e os tênis mal colocados enquanto corria para a cozinha para caçar alguma torrada para comer no metrô.

Já estava com dois biscoitos entre seus finos lábios e arrumando sua bolsa com pressa quando a campainha tocou. Ele pausou o que fazia e tirou o que segurava com os dentes da boca. Rapidamente se aproximou da porta e abriu, encontrando seu namorado parado com uma mala nas mãos. Seu cenho se franziu e ele olhou de uma forma questionadora para o loiro.

– O cano da cozinha estourou. – disse o garoto com uma cara de cachorro abandonado. – A água foi desligada e eu e os gêmeos tivemos que deixar o apartamento.

Nico arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu divertido.

– E então você veio para a minha casa? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Bem... – ele hesitou. – Sim. Você é meu namorado, achei que não teria problema.

O moreno negou com a cabeça e voltou para dentro de casa, querendo terminar de arrumar suas coisas para sair o mais rápido possível.

– Por que não foi para a casa de seu pai? – perguntou sem o olhar enquanto ajeitava alguns papéis em uma pasta. – Os gêmeos fizeram isso, não?

O moreno escutou um suspiro por parte do maior e o olhou pelo canto de olho sorrindo.

– Sabe que eu não gosto de ficar realmente na casa do meu pai. Abre precedente para que ele possa exigir coisas. Ele ainda acha que trabalhar com jogos não é uma profissão de verdade.

O menor riu e negou com a cabeça fechando a mochila.

– Sabe que irá dormir no quarto de hóspedes, não é? – perguntou antes de morder um biscoito. – Não foi porque fizemos duas vezes que eu e você vamos dormir juntos.

Luke fez beicinho que o moreno achou extremamente irritante.

– Mas...

– Sem “mas”. – cortou o menor colocando a bolsa no ombro. – Primeiro quarto depois da porta com a cara do Darth Vader. – ele começou a se afastar em direção à saída. – Sinta-se em casa, mas minha estante de Gold Edition está bloqueada para você. – ele puxou a maçaneta. – E nem pense em tocar no meu Atari ou nos jogos da seção raridade! – ele se virou já fechando a porta. – Volto de noite. Até.

E com isso ele se foi sem dar oportunidade para o outro responder qualquer coisa à lista de exigências impostas. O moreno correu para fora do apartamento, pensando que talvez fosse melhor pegar um táxi do que o metrô, e se precipitou pela calçada, quase derrubando uma senhora que carregava uma pesada sacola com o que parecia ser frutas e legumes. Por um segundo pensou em ser mal educado e seguir seu caminho sem se importar com a mulher, mas logo a voz de seu falecido pai gritava em sua mente perguntando se queria que tratassem sua avó da mesma forma que ele estava tratando aquela pessoa.

Com um sorriso nostálgico, ele se dispôs a acompanhar a senhora para dentro do prédio novamente, indo até a porta de seu apartamento e ignorando o relógio que parecia acelerar mais a cada segundo. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do prédio e seguir para a rua, ele já tinha perdido cinco minutos de sua reunião com Clarisse.

Um bufo irritado saiu dos seus lábios e ele passou a culpar seu maravilhoso sonho por aquele início de dia caótico. Se não fosse por aquele corpo perfeito e a voz sedutora do homem misterioso ele, com certeza, teria levantando no primeiro toque do despertador, se arrumado com calma e chegado a Activision Blizzard antes do horário, podendo se organizar e, consequentemente, obter um bom desempenho quando fosse montar o necessário para entregar aos superiores.

Ele chegou ao prédio, onde Clarisse já o aguardava, trinta minutos depois do esperado. A morena estava soltando fogo pelas narinas quando o pequeno de óculos saiu de dentro de um dos elevadores e ela quase voou em seu pescoço quando o viu vindo em sua direção.

– Onde esteve? – sussurrou irritada. – Tem sorte de essa reunião ser com o Will e não com um dos figurões chatos!

– Me desculpe. – Nico respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto acompanhava os passos apressados da menina em direção a uma sala de reuniões no final do corredor. – Aconteceram alguns imprevistos.

– Tipo o que? – perguntou a garota de volta. – Um gostoso de cueca? Porque isso eu perdoo. – ela riu vendo o pequeno corar. – Não fique envergonhado, pequerruxo!

– Pequerruxo?

A morena revirou os olhos e abriu a porta da sala de reuniões.

– Achei o garoto perdido lá fora. – disse de forma animada para quem estava lá dentro enquanto se encaminhava para uma das cadeiras. – Sabe como é quando se acostuma com uma empresa pequena e de repente muda para uma grande como a nossa.

Uma risada masculina se fez ouvir e Nico logo conseguiu enxergar um homem loiro sentado na ponta da mesa acompanhado somente de mais uma pessoa, uma ruiva com um ar etéreo que ele logo reconheceu como namorada de um amigo de Percy.

– Júniper? – perguntou um pouco chocado.

A menina sorriu e se levantou para abraçar o moreno que, surpreso, nem conseguiu retribuir o ato.

– Também fiquei chocada ao saber que você estava para entrar para equipe e com um jogo que prometeria um sucesso maior que o último lançamento da Sony.

Ele riu nervoso e coçou a nuca.

– Sem pressão, não é?

Os quatro riram e o moreno se voltou para o loiro na ponta da mesa que lhe sorria de forma doce.

– Will Solace, correto? – questionou se aproximando para cumprimentá-lo. – Me perdoe pelo atraso.

O sorriso do loiro aumentou ainda mais e ele se levantou para apertar a mão pequena que lhe era estendida.

– Todos temos imprevistos. – disse suavemente. – Só espero que isso não se torne recorrente.

– Não senhor.

O maior riu.

– Somente Will, por favor.

O moreno corou e concordou com a cabeça, pensando que o sorriso que era direcionado para si era branco demais, lembrando-lhe de certa pessoa que desaparecera de sua vida.

– Podemos começar? – pediu Clarisse olhando repreensivamente para Will. Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e esperava que não continuasse se quisesse manter o bom desempenho do mais novo no trabalho. – Nico, mostre a eles os desenhos que havia me mostrado semana passada.

O moreno abriu a mochila e puxou suas pastas já tirando os desenhos dos personagens que pensara para o game. Ele começou a depositá-los em cima da mesa até que percebeu que o principal não estava entre eles. Seu corpo gelou e ele voltou a caçar entre os papéis que tinha. Nada além dos primeiros rabiscos que havia feito em uma folha qualquer.

– Eu não acredito. – murmurou.

– Algum problema? – Will o chamou delicadamente.

O moreno suspirou e olhou para o loiro com um pedido de desculpas mudo nos olhos.

– Esqueci o desenho colorido de um dos personagens em casa. – confessou. – Só tenho o rascunho dele.

– Posso ver?

Nico suspirou e estendeu o que tinha em mãos para o outro, esperando ansiosamente que ele não o rejeitasse assim que visse o péssimo desenho que havia feito.

– Para mim está bom. – disse tranquilamente. – Pode me enviar o que tem em casa por e-mail mais tarde. Agora, podemos começar?

Clarisse revirou os olhos e olhou para o moreno antes de concordar com a cabeça. O garoto sorriu para ela e se pôs a iniciar a explicação do game, sendo ajudado vez ou outra por ela. De início fora trabalhoso fazer com que Júniper e Will estivessem na mesma sintonia que ele, mas, após as horas iniciais, não fora difícil continuar a explicação do jogo que tinha em mente.

Pela altura do almoço, quando fora servida comida por outros funcionários para que não fosse necessária a saída deles do prédio, Clarisse já demonstrava em seu computador uma pequena animação que havia feito de um dos vilões.

Os outros dois participantes da reunião, o loiro e a ruiva, pareciam animados com tudo o que eles falavam e demonstravam até que chegaram ao final da explicação e a menina ergueu a mão aparentando certo incômodo.

– Olha, a história está perfeita. É um ótimo game de aventura e eu estou animada com ele, mas esse final parece realmente um final. – ela fechou os olhos e riu. – Desculpa, não saiu do jeito que eu esperava. Eu quero dizer que não há abertura para uma continuação.

Nico inclinou a cabeça com o cenho franzido.

– Eu não pensei em uma continuação para o game. – disse simplesmente.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

– Então está na hora de pensar, porque mesmo que ainda não tenha sido aprovado por nossos superiores, esse jogo vai ser um sucesso quando for lançado. Se usarmos a plataforma correta e seguimos pelo caminho que você indicou, vamos lucrar muito com esse game.

O moreno sorriu agradecido e concordou com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado.

– Acho que consigo pensar em alguma coisa.

– Ótimo. – disse Will com um sorriso. Ele olhou o relógio e conferiu que já estava na hora de sua saída. – Vocês têm doze horas para apresentarem um novo final e uma ideia para uma continuação. – ele se levantou. – Nos vemos amanhã.

E com isso ele saiu da sala deixando Nico e Clarisse com os olhos arregalados. A morena se levantou num átimo e saiu correndo da sala atrás do loiro, deixando o menor junto com a ruiva que sorria docemente enquanto arrumava as suas coisas.

– Você é bem criativo, Nico. – disse enquanto colocava a bolsa no ombro. – Sei que vai conseguir criar alguma coisa.

– Mas em doze horas? – ele perguntou em pânico. – Eu levei um mês pra montar toda a história que eu apresentei a vocês e mais uns seis para aperfeiçoá-la e colocá-la no papel.

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça.

– Então é bom começar a colocar a mão na massa. – falou enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. – A sala de reunião é de vocês.

E com isso ela se foi, deixando o pequeno sozinho com um olhar de quem entraria em pânico em alguns segundos. Felizmente, seu celular tocou, fazendo com que saísse de dentro de seus pensamentos turbulentos e verificasse a tela somente para encontrar o nome de Luke brilhando ali. Ele sorriu e atendeu a chamada, se levantando e indo logo em seguida em direção à janela.

– Luke. – disse tentando soar animado.

– E ai, Nico? – a voz do loiro era entediada. – Volta que horas para casa?

O moreno fez uma careta.

– Provavelmente não muito cedo. – murmurou. – Eu e Clarisse temos que resolver umas coisas... Talvez só amanhã pela manhã.

– Sério? – ele soava interessado agora. – Alguma coisa deu errado?

– Não. – Nico disse com um sorriso genuíno. – Explico quando chegar em casa, ok?

– Ok... – disse lentamente. – Até amanhã.

– Até.

A chamada foi terminada e Nico se virou para a sala, vendo-a ainda vazia. Ele revirou os olhos e seguiu para fora, tentando achar Clarisse em meio aos corredores já vazios. Era impressionante como um prédio podia se esvaziar em tão pouco tempo quando o relógio batia sete horas. Por sorte, com o silêncio tomando o lugar, ele conseguiu escutar murmúrios vindos de um corredor mais a frente, e, quando conseguiu se aproximar, divisou Clarisse e Will conversando em sussurros urgentes.

– Nem pense em tentar alguma coisa com ele! – escutou ela dizer em um tom zangado.

– Por que não, Clarisse? – questionou o homem com um sorriso malicioso. – Viu como ele é fofo e pequeno? Seria uma bela imagem ter ele na cadeira da minha sala, nu e corado.

Nico sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao entender do que ambos falavam. Por Deus, ele sempre tinha que atrair homens loiros que o queriam nu?

– Eca! – quase gritou a morena. – Pervertido!

O sorriso que Will lançou para ela somente confirmou o que havia acabado de dizer.

– Sim, mas acho que você deve voltar e ajudar o garoto. – disse enquanto sacava o celular que vibrava em seu bolso. – Eu adoraria ficar lá e tentar seduzi-lo, mas eu tenho um compromisso agora. – ele apontou para o celular e atendeu a chamada. – Solace.

– Mais uma das suas putas. – resmungou Clarisse em um tom bem baixo antes de se afastar com somente com um aceno de despedida e ir em direção aonde o pequeno se escondia.

Nico arregalou os olhos com a proximidade iminente da garota e rapidamente voltou para o corredor, torcendo para não ser pego enquanto escapulia pela porta entreaberta. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao mesmo tempo em que a garota surgia pela porta com uma sobrancelha erguida em sua direção. Ela não disse qualquer coisa, mas o moreno tinha certeza que ela o havia visto praticamente correndo de volta para a sala. O silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos até que ambos iniciaram o trabalho, causando alívio no menor, porque ele sinceramente não saberia como lidar com o fato do seu futuro chefe o querer nu em sua cadeira do escritório.

Horas se passaram até que o telefone de Clarisse tocasse e ela o atendesse com evidente raiva transpassando em seus olhos. Mil palavrões – que até mesmo Nico desconhecia – foram jorrados de sua boca ao escutar o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha a dizer, junto com milhares de maldições e agouros que fez a pele do moreno se arrepiar. No final, ele descobriu se tratar somente de Will dizendo para que eles fossem para casa porque poderiam resolver tudo na próxima semana, além de dizer que estava orgulhoso por saber que tinha dois futuros membros em sua equipe que sacrificariam o bem estar pelo futuro da empresa. O moreno até tentou se sentir irritado com aquilo, mas ele entendia o ponto do homem. Era um teste para saber se ele estava qualificado a fazer parte da empresa, e ele agradecia aos céus por ter passado.

O relógio já marcava para lá das dez quando ele finalmente conseguiu um táxi para casa. Clarisse, obviamente, se oferecera para levá-lo, para que ele não tivesse que usar o transporte público naquela hora, mas o moreno negou veemente dizendo que não morreria por pegar um táxi.

Quando o pequeno enfim chegou em casa já eram quase onze horas da noite. Ele estava cansado, e um pouco irritado por ainda não ter conseguido jantar, e só o que queria era deitar em sua banheira e relaxar. Infelizmente aquilo não foi possível. Assim que abriu a porta e colocou os pés dentro do apartamento, ele escutou sons estranhos. Não realmente estranhos, já que ele sabia que se tratava de gemidos, mas o eram se considerasse a situação em um todo. Seu instinto o fez seguir silenciosamente até o seu quarto, de onde os barulhos provinham. A porta estava entreaberta e por ela ele conseguia divisar formas em cima da sua cama. A cena era tão surreal que ele ficou um minuto inteiro parado, somente observando os movimentos de vai e vem que as costas musculosas, que reconheceu ser de Luke, faziam. Foi com um choque que, em uma mudança de posições, uma cabeleira loira e feminina se ressaltasse por cima do corpo forte de seu namorado. As curvas se destacavam ainda mais pelo corpo se encontrar envergado de prazer e por ser frequentemente movido por reboladas. Não fora difícil entender o que se passava. Na verdade, estava mais claro que tequila.

Nico franziu o cenho se perguntando por que a tequila, de repente, surgiu em seu pensamento, mas logo isso desapareceu quando, surpreendentemente, uma voz muito conhecida passou a falar.

– Ah, Luke... – ela gemia. – Se eu soubesse que você era tão delicioso...

– Annabeth?! – a palavra saiu de sua boca antes que pudesse detê-la.

Ambos os corpos que se encontravam em seu colchão pularam assustados e se viraram para ele com os olhos arregalados.

– N-Nico? – ela questionou um tanto assustada.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade a informação ainda não entrava em sua mente.

– O-o que... – ele piscou e se afastou da porta.

– Eu posso explicar! – disse Luke se levantando em busca de uma cueca. – Por favor, me deixe explicar.

– Não! – a voz do moreno soou firme enquanto se afastava ainda mais na mesma proporção que o loiro se aproximava. – Fique longe!

O loiro hesitou e então a menina tentou tomar a palavra.

– Nico a gente pode explicar, por favor...

– Cala a boca! – mandou sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

Humilhação, traição, vergonha... Decepção.

– Vocês... – sua voz tremia de raiva. – Eu quero vocês fora do meu apartamento.

– Nico... – Luke tentou mais uma vez.

– FORA! – ele gritou assustando os dois. – E nunca mais volte!

– Mas eu não tenho para onde ir! – o loiro rebateu.

– Vá para casa da vadia. – o moreno apontou para cama e escutou um ofego em resposta por parte da garota. Ele mesmo estava surpreso com as palavras que saltavam da sua boca.

– Nico! – ela disse com um tom ofendido.

– Os dois. – disse já voltando para o corredor. – Você tem cinco minutos ou eu vou ligar para todos falando sobre o que eu acabei de ver. – ele parou e virou o rosto para a loira. – Incluindo Percy.

– N-não... – ela gaguejou em um fio de voz. – Nico, por favor... – um soluço escapou por seus lábios e o moreno quase se deixou enganar. Quase.

– Não quero ver a cara de vocês pelo próximo milênio. – disse antes de se mover até seu quarto favorito e se trancar nele, sem dar margem para mais discussões.

A casca de dureza e frieza que até então mostrava foi desfeita e as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Nico se sentia humilhado por ter visto aquela cena se desenrolar em seu apartamento, na sua cama, com seu namorado! Se sentia traído por ver a forma como Luke e Annabeth – porcaria, ela era namorada do seu melhor amigo! – se agarravam em seu quarto, com vergonha por ter sido tão ingênuo com as pessoas, e principalmente decepcionado com como eles podiam ser tão dissimulados àquele ponto.

Ele se arrastou pela porta, encontrando finalmente o chão ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas vertiam por seu rosto. Era estranho o que sentia. Não era como se realmente estivesse com o coração partido. Tudo o que ele sentia estava ligado somente a si mesmo e o fato de que seu melhor amigo – aquele que o defendia dos valentões no colégio, que não se irritava quando ele ficava divagando sobre mitomagia, que esteve ao seu lado na morte repentina dos seus pais e que foi o dono do seu primeiro beijo, mesmo que depois tenham resolvido nunca mais falar sobre aquilo – estava sendo traído pela garota que amava e confiava.

Sua mente começou a viajar para o fato de que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo há meses, se não talvez anos... Tudo bem! Havia sim a probabilidade de aquela ser a primeira vez que eles faziam aquilo, mas... Céus! Annabeth e Luke sempre foram melhores amigos, junto com Thalia. Eles três eram inseparáveis quando mais novos e permaneceram assim quando atingiram a maior idade. Não havia nada que impedisse os dois de terem enganado seu melhor amigo todos aqueles anos.

Seus dedos tremeram ao pensar na reação de Percy. E, merda! Ele quem teria que contar.

Ou talvez não.

Um debate interno se formou em sua mente e coração. Ele se questionava a todo o momento, apontando os prós e os contras, se devia ligar para Percy e falar com ele. Por diversas vezes ele quase discou o número. Seu dedo sempre pairava sobre o nome dele em sua lista de contato, mas o menor nunca tinha coragem o suficiente. Ele nem sabia como começar a contar. Na verdade, ele estava com medo de que o maior ficasse com raiva dele por falar a verdade, ou que talvez nem ao menos acreditasse no que diria. O pânico da possibilidade de perder seu melhor amigo cresceu dentro de si e ele logo se viu hiperventilando. Seu celular voou pelo quarto, indo parar perto do chaise negro, e ele se embolou em si mesmo, tentando se por confortável no canto da parede perto da porta.

O moreno não sabia dizer exatamente quando dormiu depois de ter arremessado seu celular para o outro lado do quarto, mas acordou no dia seguinte com o aparelho tocando. A música era extremamente irritante e ele já sabia se tratar do toque de Percy. O pequeno desligou a chamada sem nem ao menos olhar para a tela e colocou o aparelho no silencioso, sentando-se no chaise logo em seguida. Sua cabeça se apoiou em suas mãos e ele passou a encarar o chão.

Não foi necessário tentar se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Nico havia dormido pensando naquilo e acordou ainda repassando as cenas em sua mente. Felizmente não tinha sonhado com aquilo. Talvez fosse demais para sua sanidade.

O telefone voltou a chamar, vibrando ao seu lado. Era Thalia dessa vez. Novamente ele ignorou. Ele podia sim atender e falar com a morena sobre o que havia acontecido, mas de duas uma: ou ela acreditaria nele e sairia espalhando a fofoca e causando mais estragos do que o esperado, ou o chamaria de mentiroso e ficaria do lado de Luke e Annabeth. Sinceramente, ele não estava afim de saber o que a louca faria. Por isso ele ignorou a chamada.

Sua cabeça logo pesou e ele se deitou no estofado, suspirando ao sentir as costas estalarem. Talvez não devesse ter dormido no chão quando tinha algumas camas, além da sua – porque obviamente ele não iria dormir no mesmo colchão em que Luke e Annabeth tinham... “se divertido” – a disposição. De qualquer forma, ele não se importava.

Seu olhar então pousou sobre a TV, mas ele não se interessou em ligá-la. Na verdade ele parecia ter caído em uma profunda inércia que fazia com que quisesse somente ficar ali deitado e vegetando.

O celular logo voltou a vibrar e Nico revirou os olhos, pensando em como aquela manhã estava agitada. Ele elevou o visor até a altura do seu rosto e fez uma careta ao ver o nome de Clarisse na tela. O moreno obviamente não atendeu, mas se deu ao trabalho de enviar uma mensagem dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem naquele dia e que ligaria mais tarde para ela. Claro que a morena se preocupou e respondeu perguntando se queria que ela fosse até o apartamento dele para cuidar de sua saúde, mas ele negou. Na verdade ele não queria ninguém naquele momento com ele.

Bem, ninguém a não ser... Não! Seu pensamento não podia ir por esse caminho. Aquele... Ser o abandonou naquela noite e nunca mais ligou. Ele não tinha que pensar nele. Não tinha!

Mas então por que sua mente começou a ser povoada de imagens do stripper loiro que o seduziu duas vezes? Por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar no sorriso divertido e malicioso que o outro sempre jogava em sua direção? Por que seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas ao lembrar-se de que foi rejeitado? Deus! Por que ele estava agindo dessa forma?

Seu celular vibrou mais uma vez o fazendo se assustar. O nome de Percy brilhava na tela, mas ele se limitou a novamente ignorar. Não podia falar com ele agora. Na realidade não podia falar com ninguém. Se falasse ele podia ser considerado mentiroso ou fofoqueiro. Somente a ideia fez com que seus olhos derramassem mais lágrimas que já se acumulavam em seu rosto.

Subitamente ele se sentiu sufocado. A ideia de que não poderia falar com ninguém o deixou perturbado e tudo o que ele queria era poder desabafar. Seu circulo de amigos estava fora de cogitação porque todos conheciam Annabeth e Luke. Clarisse não era realmente sua amiga. Jason era uma possibilidade, mas por que novamente esse loiro estava em seus pensamentos mesmo?

Nico balançou a cabeça e se sentou, coçando um dos olhos no processo. Seu celular estava em uma das suas mãos e, inesperadamente, sem que seu cérebro comandasse, seus dedos viajaram pela tela, clicando na sua lista de contatos e, logo em seguida, no nome do loiro. Ele levou o aparelho até o ouvido e conseguiu ouvir o toque agudo, mostrando que a chamada estava sendo feita.

O sentimento de arrependimento subitamente lhe subiu pelo peito, tomando toda sua garganta. Ele não devia estar fazendo aquilo. Ele não devia ligar para o cara que o abandonou depois do sexo como se fosse completamente dependente dele. Na verdade seu corpo tinha que parar de traí-lo!

Já estava prestes a desligar quando o som agudo morreu e um barulho baixo de movimentação apareceu.

– Alô? – disse a voz grossa do outro lado da linha.

O menor arregalou os olhos por um momento, quase suspirando ao ouvir aquela voz que lhe sussurrara indecências naquelas noites inesquecíveis. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e as palavras não quiseram sair e nem o ar quis entrar.

– Alô? – o outro repetiu com um tom desconfiado.

Nico soltou o ar devagar e respirou fundo.

– Ei, há quanto tempo. – conseguiu dizer, sentindo o coração disparar.

A linha ficou em silencio por um momento, até que uma risada rouca soou fazendo a pele pálida se arrepiar.

– Pequeno gatinho, que surpresa. – falou causando mais arrepios no menor.

O moreno sentiu aquele apelido estúpido lhe trazer as lembranças de suas duas noites com o maior, mas elas logo foram suprimidas pela imagem que estava gravada em sua mente do que vira há poucas horas. De repente, todo o seu nervosismo se foi por água a baixo, deixando ali o sentimento de vazio e de tristeza pela traição.

– Nico? – chamou Jason, seu tom mudando para preocupação. – Está tudo bem?

– Sim, eu... – ele começou sentindo os olhos marejarem um pouco e seu nariz coçar com a vontade de fungar. – Eu... – tentou novamente, mas aquele maldito nó voltara, lhe prendendo as palavras.

– Não está tudo bem. – constatou ainda mais preocupado ao ouvir como a voz do menino parecia quebrada.

– Só... Você pode passar aqui? – perguntou finalmente, escondendo o rosto em uma das mãos. – Se puder... – complementou fracamente.

A linha ficou muda por um segundo.

– Estou indo para aí, agora. – a voz do loiro transbordava preocupação e zelo. – Devo chegar em meia hora.

Nico escutou alguns barulhos mais altos de movimentação e conseguiu respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

– Obrigado. – respondeu no mesmo tom fraco de antes. – Vou avisar a portaria. Pode subir direto.

– Tudo bem. – disse o loiro. O moreno escutou sons de portas batendo e um grito masculino chamando pelo nome de Jason que o mesmo fez questão de ignorar. – Quer continuar na linha?

O menor ponderou a pergunta e engoliu em seco.

– Talvez. – sussurrou.

– Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

As lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e sua voz embargou.

– Não...

– Tudo bem. – o loiro suspirou. – Então nós vamos falar sobre qualquer coisa. – ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. – O tempo está bom hoje não?

Uma risada inconsciente saiu dos lábios do pequeno, contrariando a carga de tristeza que ele possuía.

– Eu não sei. – falou inclinando-se no encosto do chaise. – Não saí de casa hoje.

– É por isso que você ainda não me chamou de louco. – disse o maior com um tom de divertimento na voz. – Está nublado. Provavelmente vai chover.

– Eu gosto de chuva. – murmurou o moreno em um tom manhoso. – Já correu na chuva? É... – ele não sabia como completar.

– Libertador? – sugeriu o outro.

– Isso.

– Eu já corri na chuva quando era mais novo. – só pela voz Nico imaginava que o outro estava sorrindo. Ter isso em mente só fazia com que a vontade de chorar aumentasse. De repente tudo o que ele queria era um abraço. – Lembro-me de ter pegado uma pneumonia que quase evoluiu para tuberculose. – ele deu uma risadinha. – Mamãe queria me bater, mas papai ficou do meu lado dizendo que eu era só uma criança e que eu não sabia que era perigoso correr na chuva durante o outono no Alasca.

Nico riu abertamente enquanto escorregava no chaise para deitar novamente no estofado.

– Eu não sabia que você era do Alasca. – comentou enquanto brincava com a barra da sua camiseta.

– Eu sou. – afirmou Jason. – Por isso sou tão quente.

– Isso não faz sentido.

– Ora, claro que faz! – rebateu o loiro. – Minha temperatura é maior porque eu estou acostumado com o frio, logo eu estou sempre fervendo.

O moreno negou com a cabeça.

– Você sempre tem que pensar nisso? – questionou em um murmúrio.

– Nisso o que? – perguntou de volta.

– Em... – a voz do pequeno se tornou um sussurro. – Sexo.

Jason gargalhou alto.

– Eu não tinha falado em sexo até agora. – disse divertido. – Mas é bom saber que você pensa nisso quando está falando comigo.

Nico sentiu todo o seu corpo esquentar em vergonha.

– Idiota. – resmungou.

– Ah, eu sou, mas eu gosto de ser um idiota. – respondeu. – Sabia que quando eu era mais novo, não criança, mas adolescente e... – ele cortou a sua falar. – Merda!

– Jason? – o menor chamou preocupado enquanto se sentava no sofá. – O que houve?

– Acho que fui multado. – respondeu. – E se eu fui, a culpa é sua. Você vai pagar!

O moreno bufou e voltou a se deitar, dessa vez ficando de lado e se encolhendo em uma bola.

– Não vou não. – resmungou. – Você quem teve a ideia de ficar na linha.

A chamada ficou em silêncio por cinco segundos.

– Jason? – chamou o garoto achando que a ligação tinha caído.

– Estou de mal. – respondeu o outro soando extremamente infantil.

Nico riu gostosamente, agora já esquecido de tudo o que havia acontecido na última noite. Era incrível como Jason conseguiu isso em questão de minutos.

– Vamos lá, Relâmpago. – disse provocando. – Não seja tão imaturo.

O loiro bufou no telefone.

– Não fale “Relâmpago” dessa forma debochada. – mandou. – Acaba com o charme do meu nome.

– Que charme? – perguntou o menor com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – De ter o nome de um caminhoneiro?

– Deuses! – disse o maior de forma chocada. – Como é que eu nunca percebi esse seu lado debochado, implicante e irritante?

O moreno corou antes mesmo de responder.

– Você estava sempre ocupado com outra coisa.

Jason riu.

– Sim. – disse lentamente. – Se bem me lembro, você também não reclamava disso.

– Calado. – mandou o menor com o rosto em chamas. – Você estava contando uma história sua sobre quando era mais novo. Prossiga.

O loiro riu novamente.

– Ia somente fundamentar seu argumento sobre eu ser um idiota. – contou levianamente. – Quando eu era adolescente fazia parte do time de futebol americano.

– Idiota. – sussurrou Nico.

– O que? – Jason questionou rindo. – Calminha aí! Nem todo jogador de futebol é um idiota.

O moreno bufou.

– Não foi o que eu aprendi. – respondeu.

– Bem, eu fui capitão do time, bissexual assumido e não batia nos nerds. – retrucou o loiro. – Então fica quieto e me deixe contar.

– Ok... – murmurou o menor. – Desculpa.

– Desculpado. – respondeu divertido. – Voltando... Tinha esse jogo, que era uma final, que aconteceria na escola em que eu estudava e essa garota que era líder da equipe de torcida e que todos esperavam que eu a pedisse em namoro nessa noite. A questão era: eu não sabia. – ele deu uma risadinha. – No término do jogo todo mundo me olhava com expectativa e tudo o que eu fiz foi dar de ombros. A menina ficou profundamente ofendida.

– Qual era o nome dela? – Nico perguntou extremamente curioso.

– Quione. – respondeu. – Ela encheu meu armário de neve. Fui praticamente soterrado quando o abri.

O moreno começou a gargalhar.

– Não tem graça! – o maior bradou do outro lado da linha.

O menor continuava gargalhando sem conseguir parar. A imagem de um Jason sendo derrubado por um monte de neve que saia de seu armário era demais para si.

– Nico! – ele soou manhoso.

O garoto tentou se controlar.

– Desculpa, mas... – ele riu mais um pouco. – Nossa! Eu queria ter estudado com você só pra ver isso.

O loiro bufou.

– Não seja tão pedante!

– Ai meu Deus! – o menor disse em um gritinho.

– O que?

– Você usou corretamente a palavra pedante. – disse sério para logo cair na risada.

– Já chega! – cortou o loiro parecendo irritado.

Nico gelou no sofá achando que realmente havia ferido o ego do outro.

– Assim que eu chegar ao seu apartamento você vai se arrepender! Vai ter que usar aquele arquinho o tempo todo!

– Você não ousaria!

– Quer me testar?

O pequeno fez um bico e agradeceu pelo loiro não estar ali ao seu lado para ver isso.

– Não. – respondeu quase miando.

– Ótimo. – falou cheio de si. – Estou chegando no seu bairro, já falou com o porteiro?

– Não...

– Então levanta essa bunda do sofá e vá falar!

Nico se encolheu ainda mais e fungou.

– Não quero levantar... – murmurou. – Diga a ele que eu deixei você subir.

– Como se ele fosse acreditar!

– Não seja tão pedante. – repetiu o pedido do loiro.

– Anda logo, gatinho. – mandou não dando margem para discussão. – Já estou estacionando o carro.

– Ok! – ele se levantou do sofá e destrancou a porta do quarto.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia ele se perguntou se Luke e Annabeth tinham realmente abandonado seu apartamento. Ele hesitou por dois segundos em girar a maçaneta. Se um dos dois ainda estivesse em sua casa ele não saberia como reagir.

– Jason? – chamou nervoso. – Pode ficar na linha?

O loiro estranhou o pedido.

– Sim. Mas... – ele hesitou. – Algum problema com seu apartamento?

– Não! – respondeu de imediato. – Bem... – ele engoliu em seco e finalmente as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. – Eu não sei. – sussurrou. – Só fique na linha, por favor.

O maior concordou e, pelo telefone, conseguiu escutar uma porta se abrindo. O silêncio pairou por alguns minutos até que a voz do pequeno chegasse até si de forma distante. Não era fácil entender o que ele dizia, mas conseguiu pegar a ideia. Ele falava com o porteiro e estava liberando sua entrada. Ele sorriu para o telefone e saiu do carro, atravessando a rua logo em seguida e chegando ao portão da frente. O homem sorriu para si e abriu o portão dizendo que Nico havia acabado de liberar sua entrada e que podia subir direto.

– Já estou no elevador. – avisou no aparelho.

– A porta está aberta. – retornou o menor.

– Acabei de sair do elevador. – continuou o mais velho. – Estou em frente a sua porta. Vou tocar a campainha.

– Pare de ser um idiota e entre logo! – mandou em tom manhoso.

A porta se abriu lentamente e ali estava ele, o loiro que não havia visto durante um longo tempo. Usava camisa azul clara com gola V, casaco de couro preto, calças jeans escuras e simples sapatos surrados. O sorriso continuava o mesmo, brilhante e contagiante, com uma pitada de malicia. Os olhos azuis lhe encontraram e algo como um formigamento se espalhou pela sua espinha.

– Cheguei. – disse de forma simples, finalmente relaxando os ombros. Estivera tão preocupado que nem percebera.

O loiro desligou a chamada, mas seu sorriso logo morreu. No rosto do menor, duas trilhas brilhavam levemente com o reflexo da luz do apartamento, duas trilhas que seguiam dos olhos, escondidos pelos óculos de grau de haste negra, até o maxilar para então se juntaram no queixo, onde uma gota permanecia sem cair. O mais velho se aproximou rapidamente, se ajoelhando à frente do garoto para passar o dedo ali e mostrar para o pequeno como estava molhado. Nico finalmente pareceu perceber que não havia limpado o rosto e automaticamente esfregou as bochecas com a manga do seu cardigan preto, se livrando daqueles incômodos caminhos molhados.

– O que aconteceu? Quem te deixou assim, gatinho? – perguntou em tom baixo, sentindo-se realmente preocupado.

Nico suspirou um tanto sôfrego.

– Não quero falar sobre isso. – sussurrou em resposta. – Não agora.

– Tudo bem. – o outro respondeu antes de sentar no sofá ao lado do garoto e o rodear com os braços, sendo correspondido fortemente no mesmo momento. – Não precisa falar disso agora.

O pequeno somente afundou a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o calor emanar do maior, e fechou os olhos. “Eu estou sempre fervendo”, se lembrou das palavras do loiro e isso só o fez se aconchegar mais no torso dele. Talvez fosse aquele aconchego que queria esse tempo todo. O mais velho afundou o rosto na cabeleira escuro do outro, em intenção de inalar o perfume que ele exalaria. Mas o que recebeu não fora assim tão cheiroso. Claro que tinha sim o cheiro viciante o menor, mas havia outro odor misturado.

– Nico? – chamou.

– Hmm? – retrucou o mais novo ainda de olhos fechados, não se interessando realmente pelo que Jason tinha a falar.

– Seu cabelo está fedendo.

– Hmm... – respondeu ainda não interessado, mas o que o loiro lhe disse logo entrou em sua mente e ele se afastou de repente olhando para o outro de forma duvidosa. – Espera. O que?

– Seu cabelo. Ele esta fedendo. – disse o olhando estranho. – Você tomou banho?

– Não. – respondeu francamente. – Desde ontem. Eu ia, mas acabei encon... – ele se cortou, quase soltando a bomba de ter encontrado a namorada do seu melhor amigo junto do seu namorado em sua cama. – Não. Não tomei. – terminou, não querendo continuar a frase.

– Espera ai... Você comeu alguma coisa hoje? – questionou franzindo o cenho recebendo uma negativa do menor. – Você comeu alguma coisa desde ontem?

– Depende de que horário de ontem...

– Nico! – repreendeu vendo o moreno logo se encolher. – Vai tomar banho, agora! Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer.

O moreno bufou e se afastou do loiro. Ele pretendia argumentar, mas o olhar duro do maior o fez engolir uma reclamação e levantar do sofá, seguindo em direção ao corredor.

– Ótimo. – resmungou ainda em tom audível. – Chamei uma babá.

– Eu ouvi isso! – o loiro gritou apontando o dedo para o menor, que somente lhe deu a língua antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Jason suspirou e encostou a cabeça no sofá. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ver o menor naquele estado deplorável lhe acertara em cheio. A voz quebrada, os olhos um tanto inchados, as roupas amassadas e as lagrimas no seu rosto. Só de lembrar lhe dava arrepios. Talvez ele lhe dissesse o que tinha acontecido, mais tarde.

Suspirou outra vez, ouvindo o som da água bater no chão. Tinha que se apressar em fazer a comida. Tirou o casaco que estava usando e o deixou no sofá da sala, voltando-se para o cômodo na procura de uma indicação de onde ficava a cozinha. Foi com surpresa, no entanto, que ele finalmente notou o pole dance ainda instalado no canto da sala. Ele poderia até fazer uma piada sobre isso com Nico, mas sabia que não era hora para pensar nisso, tinha de achar a cozinha.

O loiro caminhou para o corredor, checando porta por porta. A primeira era o banheiro onde o pequeno se encontrava tomando banho. A segunda era uma suíte principal, com paredes escuras e cheias de pôsteres. O estranho era a cama ainda bagunçada. Com certeza aquele era o quarto do menino, mas porque a cama estava desarrumada? Não era do feitio do outro deixar as coisas bagunçadas, qualquer um constataria isso depois de ver a casa e observar o pequeno. Coçou a cabeça e saiu dali afastando qualquer pensamento que cogitasse ideias erradas a lhe invadir a mente.

Ele seguiu para a próxima, mas acabou passando direto por saber que aquele cômodo não era o que procurava. A marca do Darth Vader estava estampada na porta, e ele lembrava que fora naquele quarto onde ele e o pequeno haviam feito o melhor sexo da vida do loiro. A próxima porta era a de um simples quarto de hospedes, arrumado e limpo como toda a casa geralmente estava.

A última porta era – finalmente – a cozinha. Toda detalhada com um balcão e mesa de mármore, destacada em branco e preto. Ele suspirou mais uma vez. Primeiro iria fazer o reconhecimento do local. Abriu todos os armários e gravou onde cada coisa ficava. Depois começou a botar a mão na massa. Tirou do freezer um pacote de filé de frango e o deixou na pia para descongelar. Foi até o armário da esquerda e procurou pela lata de arroz, mas tudo que encontrou fora um pacote de um quilo ainda fechado. Será mesmo que o menor só almoçava macarrão instantâneo?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e abriu o pacote, tirando uma xícara de conteúdo logo em seguida. Em um recipiente plástico, ele lavou o arroz e o deixou escorrendo enquanto colocava a panela no fogo com um pouco de óleo e alho triturado. Deixou que o alho fritasse para logo acrescentar o arroz. Assim que colocou a água para cobrir o que tinha na panela, ele se voltou para a pia, onde o frango ainda descongelava. Em um momento de loucura ele olhou para o micro ondas e sorriu logo negando com a cabeça. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.

Ele logo se virou então para a chaleira ao lado de um forno elétrico. Ele aqueceu a água ali rapidamente e passou a jogar sobre o frango de forma calculada. Assim que a carne se encontrava maleável ele conseguiu cortá-la em pequenos cubos para enfim lavar as mãos e se voltar para o armário onde começou a pegar os ingredientes que precisaria. Cebola, pimentão verde, azeite, alho, sal, cogumelos, maisena e...

– Não tem molho shoyu. – comentou para si mesmo. – E nem molho madeira. – ele torceu a boca em uma careta. – Como alguém pode ter cogumelos, mas não tem molho shoyu?

O loiro se afastou do armário, olhando ao redor. Sem qualquer um dos molhos o seu prato não estaria completo. Foi então que surgiu uma ideia em sua mente. Ele estava em um prédio, certo? Era de se esperar que se tenha vizinhos, de preferência algum que seja gentil o suficiente para lhe fornecer molho. Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, o rapaz abandonou a cozinha seguindo para a porta da frente e mal ouvindo que o som do chuveiro havia parado.

Assim que saiu do apartamento, o loiro seguiu para a porta do vizinho, tocando a campainha logo em seguida. Ele coçou a nuca, parecendo extremamente desconfortável com o que estava para fazer, e esperou. Sinceramente, ele preferia ir até o mercado, mas lembrar do jeito que encontrara Nico o fazia ficar reticente em sair do apartamento.

A porta, felizmente, não demorou muito a ser aberta e logo uma garota, que não devia ser muito mais nova que ele, apareceu usando somente um short e uma blusa colada. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o viu na porta e passou os olhos pelo seu corpo, parecendo aprovar quando lhe sorriu.

– Pois não? – perguntou se apoiando na porta aberta.

– Me desculpe atrapalhar, mas... Eu estou com um problema. – ele deu um sorriso que sabia que faria a menina o olhar ainda mais cobiçosamente. – Veja bem, estava fazendo meu almoço e, quando fui ver, descobri que não tinha um ingrediente. Eu até poderia ir ao mercado, mas já está tudo praticamente encaminhado e eu não quero parar agora.

O sorriso da menina ficou ainda maior e ela cruzou os braços fazendo os seios se unirem e ficarem ainda mais amostra no decote da blusa.

– Jura? Você cozinha? – ela piscou lentamente em um flerte. – Isso é muito interessante. Não se acha homens assim ultimamente.

Jason riu e colocou uma das mãos no batente da porta.

– É o que vivem me dizendo. – ele não podia deixar de se envolver na conversa. E, apesar de se sentir estranho com aquilo, estava no seu sangue ser dessa forma, sempre retornar os sorrisos e agir como um verdadeiro galã, mesmo que não tivesse interesse nenhum naquela garota. – Mas o ingrediente... Por acaso não teria molho shoyu, teria?

A menina lambeu os lábios.

– Acho que posso verificar... – ela deixou a frase solta como se pedisse o nome dele.

– Jason. – seu sorriso ainda estava na face e ele tentava não demonstrar se incômodo em estar flertando com uma garota enquanto seu gatinho estava no apartamento do lado. “Seu...” Ele queria se bater por pensar assim.

– Amanda. – se apresentou. – Não quer entrar enquanto eu verifico?

O loiro riu e estava para negar quando uma voz o chamou às suas costas.

– O que está fazendo ai? – o pequeno moreno parecia realmente irritado.

Jason sorriu para aquilo, vendo como ele se encontrava doce com uma calça de flanela, uma blusa branca de mangas, os cabelos molhados e a face corada, acompanhada de um olhar raivoso. Em suas mãos havia uma toalha e uma escova e ele segurava os dois com mais força que o necessário.

– Pedindo molho shoyu emprestado. – respondeu inocentemente. – Não posso fazer Frango Xadrez sem molho shoyu, gatinho.

Nico corou ainda mais e concordou com a cabeça antes de se voltar para a garota que encarava os dois com uma expressão chocada.

– Gays! – disse ela sem nem ao menos pensar.

O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas e o loiro riu.

– Sim, somos. – respondeu tranquilamente. – E o molho shoyu?

A menina bufou e desfez toda a pose sedutora.

– Espere um segundo. – pediu antes de se afastar resmungando sobre como os melhores homens sempre tinham que ser gays.

– Estava dando em cima dela. – sibilou Nico.

O loiro riu novamente e se aproximou do menor.

– Por que eu daria em cima dela?

O garoto cerrou os olhos.

– Porque ela tem seios. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Jason não resistiu em rir mais uma vez.

– E você tem uma bunda de dar inveja. – rebateu vendo como o rosto do menor ficava completamente vermelho. – Agora entra. Você tomou banho quente, não deve pegar vento. Espera no sofá que eu seco seu cabelo e penteio.

Nico revirou os olhos.

– Não sou uma criança! – resmungou.

– Mas às vezes parece uma. – rebateu o loiro.

O moreno mostrou língua para ele e voltou a entrar no apartamento, seguindo para o sofá. Não demorou muito para que o maior voltasse com o molho em mãos. Ele seguiu diretamente para onde o pequeno estava e deixou o vidro com o líquido preto em cima da mesinha antes de se aproximar do menor para cumprir o prometido.

Ele se sentou no sofá de lado, fazendo o moreno virar de costas para si, e pegou a toalha, começando a secar os fios com delicadeza. As mãos grandes massageavam o couro cabeludo por cima da toalha, apertando levemente e espalhando os dedos novamente.

Não muito tempo depois, ele já estiva penteando os fios negros, tirando os pequenos nós. Levou a escova até a franja e trouxe tudo para trás, fazendo a cabeça do menor se inclinar levemente em sua direção.

– Não puxe. – resmungou em tom manhoso.

– Não estou puxando. – respondeu. – Só estou colocando o cabelo para trás.

O menor o ignorou e o loiro continuou seu trabalho. Ao terminar ele deixou a escova de lado e levou os lábios até o lado do rosto pequeno.

– Pronto. – sussurrou depositando um beijo atrás da orelha e ouvindo um baixíssimo suspiro junto de um arrepiar da pele delicada. – Preciso terminar a comida. Quer esperar lá ou aqui?

– Eu vou junto. – o menor respondeu, se levantando e olhando para o lado, tentando virar o rosto que o maior sabia estar corado.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a cozinha, levando o molho em sua mão e com o menor lhe seguindo. Ele voltou para a bancada da pia, continuando seu trabalho enquanto sentia os olhos do pequeno o acompanhando. Depois de tudo preparado, ele pegou uma panela, colocando-a no fogo com um pouco de azeite de oliva e logo checou o arroz.

Enquanto esperava a panela esquentar, decidiu encaminhar-se até a geladeira, retirando três folhas de alface e um tomate. Lavou-os devidamente e depositou a alface em uma vasilha de inox, cobrindo os cantos. Depois cortou o tomate em rodelas e preencheu o meio, decorando o prato.

Voltando para a panela já aquecida, que espalhava o aroma do azeite pela cozinha, colocou a cebola junto com um pouco de alho triturado, fritou-os mexendo-os no fogo alto e os depositou em um prato separado. Na mesma panela, ele colocou mais azeite e uma pitada generosa de sal, jogou o pimentão e o cogumelo no recipiente e os fritou assim como fizera com a cebola. Depois de prontos, o loiro os colocou junto da cebola no prato separado e, finalmente, era a vez do frango. Deixando-o na panela até dourar para logo depois juntar todos os ingredientes no tacho, começando a refogá-los.

– Você gosta de cozinhar, não é? – o moreno, que estava sentado numa cadeira da bancada e com a cabeça deitada no mármore, questionou com um mínimo sorriso.

– Sim. – respondeu abrindo um sorriso, mas sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo. – Por quê?

– Nada. – disse dando de ombros. – Você parece... Feliz. Não sei.

– Cozinhar é divertido.

– Acho que estamos em situações diferentes então. – retrucou baixinho.

O pequeno continuou a observar o loiro enquanto ele mexia com a panela. Ele realmente parecia radiante cozinhando, prestando atenção em tudo e mexendo os ingredientes com leveza.

Em um pote separado, o mais velho despejou o molho que havia pegado com a vizinha e misturou com maisena e água, para logo depois o colocar na panela. Jason desligou o arroz em seguida, sabendo que já estava pronto, e abaixou o fogo do frango enquanto pegava um prato e servia com os grãos brancos, colocando depois uma folha de alface e duas rodelas de tomate. Foi até o fogão e despejou um pouco do Frango Xadrez no prato.

Nico se ajeitou em expectativa, sua boca já salivava com o cheiro deliciosamente aromático. O de olhos azuis colocou o prato em frente ao outro, mas fez um sinal para que esperasse.

Desligou o fogo do frango e andou até um armário, pegando algo com os dedos. Chegou perto de Nico outra vez e colocou algo sobre o frango.

– O que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

– Orégano. – sorriu. – Para dar um charme.

O menor concordou com a cabeça, como se fosse algo sério. Jason lhe entregou um garfo e uma faca e se sentou de frente para ele.

– Vamos. – incentivou. – Experimente.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça novamente e levou o garfo até o prato, pegando um pouco de frango com molho e um pedaço de pimentão. Assoprou antes de levar até a boca e mastigou lentamente, soltando um gemido de satisfação. Seu estômago não via comida alguma desde o dia passado e seu paladar estava clamando por algum gosto. E aquele delicioso sabor explodiu maravilhosamente em sua boca, enchendo-o de uma incrível sensação de cuidado e carinho.

Nico engoliu o que tinha na boca e novamente gemeu em prazer.

– Não faça esse som. – o loiro praticamente mandou com um olhar predatório.

– Que som? – perguntou o moreno um pouco confuso.

– Esse som. – ele apontou para a boca rosada do outro. – Me lembra do que você fazia quando eu estava dentro de você da última vez.

O garoto abriu a boca em choque, mas logo se recuperou, corando e ostentando um olhar irritado.

– Viu! Você só consegue pensar em sexo! – brigou em tom mesclado em manha e raiva.

– Ei. Não posso fazer nada se você é o mais inocente entre nós.

– Eu não sou inocente! – reclamou. – Você quem é pervertido.

– Não fui eu quem lambeu tequila do abdômen de alguém.

– Elas me forçaram!

– Você gostou!

– Me deixe comer! – ordenou já mais vermelho do que antes.

O loiro riu concordando e deixou que o garoto levasse a comida até a boca novamente. Era divertido ver como ele se envergonhava comendo ao ver que o loiro lhe observava. Chegava a ser fofo.

– Vem cá, você tem tudo em casa, mas não usa nada? – perguntou vendo o outro levar o garfo até a boca mais uma vez. – Nunca vi tanta comida na minha vida. Vou precisar te chamar de esquilo de agora em diante?

– Ei! – brigou de boca cheia. – Eu só não como muito em casa. Não sou muito bom no fogão.

– Mas você praticamente estoca comida! – rebateu

O menor deu de ombros.

– Nunca se sabe quando um apocalipse zumbi pode acontecer. – brincou com um sorriso.

– Nerd. – murmurou acusador, semicerrando os olhos.

– O termo correto é gamer. – corrigiu antes de levar mais comida para a boca. – Seu noob.

– Não sou noob – rebateu franzindo o cenho. – Só não sou tão viciado quanto você.

– Você sabe o que é noob, já é um progresso. – riu vendo a cara irritada dele. – E Jason. – chamou carinhosamente – Sua comida é ótima.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu retribuindo o sorriso doce. – E que bom que está gostando, porque você vai secar e guardar a louça enquanto eu lavo.

O menor bufou, mas continuou a comer sem questionar. Quando terminou, Jason levou o prato para a pia, começando a limpar tudo que havia sujado para fazer aquela refeição. O pequeno, com um pano na mão, secava e guardava tudo em seus devidos lugares. Era uma pequena e confortante sincronia.

– Espera. – o menor disse subitamente quando estava para guardar um dos pratos na prateleira de cima. – Você não comeu.

O loiro sorriu e negou com a cabeça, sacudindo um copo antes de depositá-lo na pia.

– Comi no clube. – respondeu. – Sabe que horas são, gatinho? Já passam das quatro!

O moreno franziu o cenho.

– Mas... Então você deveria estar lá, não? – perguntou confuso.

Jason sorriu.

– Eu posso faltar um dia de trabalho. – afirmou voltando-se para ele. – Por você eu não me importo.

O pequeno corou e desviou o olhar.

– Obrigado. – sussurrou voltando a secar o que estava na pia.

O loiro manteve seu sorriso no rosto, mantendo-se em silêncio, e, em pouco tempo, já não havia mais louça. O menor já guardava as sobras na geladeira quando voltaram a falar.

– Você fez em bastante quantidade. – comentou enquanto terminava de ajeitar o pote de arroz em uma das prateleiras.

– É para você comer amanhã também. Ou no jantar. – explicou o outro. – Tem que se alimentar melhor, Nico.

– Eu não disse que não como direito. – resmungou em resposta. – Eu só não como em casa.

– Você almoça fora quase todos os dias? – perguntou surpreso.

– Por ai. – respondeu voltando a encarar o loiro. – Ou peço comida. O trabalho não me dá muito tempo para aprender a mexer em muita coisa na cozinha.

Jason franziu o cenho.

– Então presumo que era para você estar trabalhando nesse horário? –questionou, cruzando os braços.

– É. Mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos... – falou em um tom baixo se encaminhando para fora da cozinha.

E então, subitamente como se algo lhe atingisse, o loiro percebera algo que havia lhe escapado mais cedo. O pequeno não tinha tomado banho na sua suíte, o quarto que estava com a cama bagunçada. Ele sequer entrara lá desde que o loiro havia chegado ali.

– Onde você dormiu? – perguntou de repente, virando-se para a saída da cozinha.

– Na sala de jogos. – respondeu o garoto inocentemente. Ele se virou para encontrar os olhos azuis e franziu o cenho. – Por quê?

– O que houve com o seu quarto? – lançou outra pergunta já desconfiando do que viria.

O menor desviou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios em uma linha reta, não querendo mostrar como o assunto o ainda o atingia. Seus olhos logo arderam, enchendo-se de lágrimas e Jason avançou até perto do pequeno, puxando com delicadeza o queixo dele para cima somente para encontrar os fios de água iniciando novamente sua decida. Com surpresa estampada, Jason se pôs a seca-las com o polegar, sentindo-se repentinamente preocupado e arrependido de ter trazido aquele assunto a tona.

– Nico... – tentou.

– Você se lembra do Luke? – o garoto o cortou, fungando logo em seguida.

– O idiota dos cigarros? – sua boca inconscientemente se torceu em desgosto. – Lembro.

– Eu e ele meio que começamos a sair. – confessou e o mais velho sentiu seu interior se retorcer de forma desconfortável. – Nós... Ele... Ele era meio que meu namorado... – ele fungou de novo com medo das perguntas que já passavam pelos olhos azuis do outro. – Ontem ele veio me pedir para ficar aqui por um tempo porque a casa dele estava com problemas. Eu deixei e fui para o trabalho, disse que talvez voltasse só na manhã seguinte porque eu realmente tinha muita coisa pra fazer. Mas eu consegui voltar a tempo. Só que quando cheguei em casa... – ele soluçou se livrando da mão do maior e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Eu... Eu vi ele...

– Com outro? – tentou o loiro, mas o menor somente negou com a cabeça.

– Com outra. – disse em um sussurro antes de soltar mais um soluço. – Ele estava na minha cama... Com a namorada do Percy... Ele...

– Espera. – o maior piscou tentando entender. – Percy? A namorada de Percy? O nosso Percy?

O menor elevou o rosto e deu um meio sorriso triste.

– Nosso Percy? – perguntou.

O loiro fez uma careta.

– Você entendeu.

Nico concordou com a cabeça e seu sorriso logo se desmanchou.

– Foi por isso então que não se cuidou desde ontem? Você ficou trancado no quarto dos jogos até me ligar? – o menor assentiu com a cabeça novamente. – Você... Gosta dele?

O pequeno hesitou antes de responder.

– Não. – disse franzindo o cenho. – Não desse jeito. Acho que é mais por Percy... Eu não sei se devo contar para ele. – soltou voltando a derramar mais lágrimas. – Quero dizer, o certo seria contar para ele... Mas e se ele não acreditar em mim? Eu não sei o que faria, ele é meu melhor amigo.

O maior, fragilizado com a cena do moreno que parecia um cristal pronto para se estilhaçar, abraçou o pequeno deixando-o afundar a cabeça em seu peito. A ira corria por suas veias. Uma maldita pulga decidira incomodar o seu gatinho, e isso realmente o deixava irritado.

– Jason... Eu posso te pedir um favor? – o moreno questionou levantando os olhos castanhos que ainda trasbordavam.

– O que quiser. – respondeu sorrindo enquanto encarava o menor.

– Você me ajudar a contar para o Percy? – seu olhar era de desespero. – Por favor? Eu não quero fazer isso sozinho.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais e em um gesto de carinho depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios rosados.

– Claro gatinho. Mas primeiro você precisa se acalmar, ok? Respire fundo.

– T-ta bom. – concordou o pequeno logo obedecendo ao mais velho inspirando longamente.

O loiro observou o peito do menor inflar e depois se esvaziar lentamente. O ato foi repetido mais umas duas vezes para que ele realmente se acalmasse e parasse de chorar.

O maior puxou o pequeno e os dois abandonaram a cozinha, indo para a sala. O moreno se encolheu no sofá e o de olhos azuis se sentou ao seu lado, imaginando uma forma de quebrar o clima tenso que se formara sem ambos perceberem.

– Então... – começou. – Vai chamá-lo?

– A-agora? – perguntou assustado.

– Quanto antes melhor, Nico. – suspirou em resposta.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça, fitando o nada enquanto o loiro esperava que ele se levantasse e pegasse o celular.

– Quer que eu ligue?

– Você poderia? – ele perguntou virando o rosto para encará-lo com um sorriso fraco e pedinte.

O maior suspirou de novo, tirando o celular do bolso. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele discasse e o outro atendesse. O olhar de Nico sobre si era, obviamente, nervoso.

– Jason! – uma voz disse de forma animada do outro lado da linha. – Você me ligando a essa hora? Que surpresa!

– Hey, Percy. Como vai cara? – disse automaticamente, xingando-se mentalmente por enrolar.

– Bem. E você?

– Indo... – respondeu para logo em seguida olhar de esguelha para o pequeno que roia a unha do dedão em ansiedade. – Ãhn, cara, será que você poderia vir aqui no apartamento do Nico?

Dois segundos se passaram em que ambos ficam em silêncio.

– Cara, você esta no apartamento do Nico? – perguntou para logo em seguida rir. – Seu garanhão! O que esta fazendo ai? Sabe que ele está com alguém, certo? Por que quer que eu vá ai?

– Só venha, ok? – mandou.

A linha ficou muda novamente por alguns segundos.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou mudando de tom.

– Mais ou menos. É importante. Pode vir rápido?

– Chego ai em dez minutos, no máximo.

– Ok. – murmurou antes de desligar e se virar para o menor – Ele esta vindo.

O outro assentiu silenciosamente. Poucos segundos depois, o pequeno inclinou a cabeça para trás e cerrou os olhos, franzindo o nariz e abrindo a boca. Jason estranhou que o moreno tivesse ficado naquela posição por alguns segundos. E de repente, um espirro alto.

– Tsc. Eu disse para você não ficar no vento depois do banho quente. – repreendeu se levantando. – Fique aqui!

O loiro andou afundo no corredor, buscando a porta com a marca sombria do vilão de Star Wars, e passou rapidamente por ela, indo até o armário que ele sabia – ou achava que sabia – estar o cobertor infantil. Por sorte estava ali, dobrado cuidadosamente. Já pretendia voltar para a sala quando algo no cômodo lhe chamou a atenção. Tudo estava no mesmo lugar de antes, inclusive o chaise negro, mas por mais que ele tivesse feito sexo com o pequeno bem ali, a única imagem que lhe vinha a cabeça no momento era a do menor encolhido e chorando naquele quarto.

Com o coração apertado, ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça, não tinha tempo para isso. Ao voltar, encontrou o moreno na mesma posição, passou a coberta pelas costas do pequeno e a uniu em frente ao peito dele.

– Não tire a coberta.

– Ok. – murmurou, estranhando a reação do loiro.

Jason bufou. Não podia fazer aquilo, ele não podia ser possessivo. Não além do sexo. Mas aquela criatura o tirava do serio!

O clima tenso havia voltado entre os dois, mas desta vez ambos estavam tão perdidos em pensamentos que nem sequer perceberam.

Em alguns poucos minutos, a porta da frente foi aberta e por ela entrou o moreno de olhos verdes, que sustentava uma expressão calma e séria. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas trocando olhares, ele se aproximou e sentou no outro sofá, de frente para os dois.

– O que é tão sério? – perguntou com a voz firme.

Percy podia não ter percebido, mas Jason viu, viu que Nico começara a tremer de leve apenas com a voz do maior.

– Percy... – ele começou, mas logo travou olhando para as próprias mãos.

– Sim... – o moreno de olhos verdes tentou incentivar.

O menor e encarou e engoliu em seco, fazendo com que sua preocupação somente aumentasse ainda mais. Ele se inclinou para frente com o cenho franzido.

– Nico, o que aconteceu?

– Você... Você sabe o Luke...? – demorou, mas o menor finalmente começou.

– O amigo de Thalia e Annabeth? O cara com quem você está? Sim. – disse. Ele virou a cabeça na direção de Jason e sorriu malicioso tentando amenizar o clima. – Falando nisso. O que Jason esta fazendo aq...

– Esqueça sobre isso e preste atenção. – o loiro o cortou.

O moreno mais velho suspirou entrelaçando as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, fez um sinal para que o menor continuasse e se manteve calado.

– Bem, o cano da casa do Luke estourou e ele ficou sem moradia, ele me pediu para ficar um tempo por aqui. Eu deixei mesmo que nós não tivéssemos nada muito avançado, disse para ele não mexer na minha estante de gold edition...

Jason bufou baixo com uma cara entediada. Como o menor podia enrolar tanto?

– Luke e Annabeth estavam transando na cama do Nico. – o loiro interrompeu a fala do menor.

A sala ficou em total silencio e Nico cerrou fortemente os olhos, como se não quisesse ver o que aconteceria a partir dali. Jason repentinamente sentiu-se arrependido. Não deveria ter se metido.

– Pare de palhaçada e deixe o Nico terminar. – o moreno de olhos verdes riu como se fosse uma piada.

– Percy, é isso que Nico quer falar. – o loiro afirmou ainda mais sério do que antes. – Ele me chamou porque não sabia o que fazer.

– Já disse para parar de piadas, Grace. – o moreno mais velho soltou com raiva.

– Não é uma piada! – exclamou. – Sua namorada e o tal de Luke estavam transando. Aqui, no apartamento do Nico.

– É mentira! – Percy disse se levantando do sofá. – Você está mentindo!

– Não estou! – respondeu Jason também se levantando.

– Annabeth nunca me traiu! Ela me ama! – sua voz se elevava cada vez mais.

Nico também se levantou, deixando o cobertor escorregar pelos ombros, e segurou a mão do loiro, prevendo somente pela sua cara que ele começaria a falar coisas das quais se arrependeria mais tarde.

– Eu vi, Percy. Na minha cama. – sua voz ainda continuava baixa.

O olhar verde e tempestuoso se voltou para o que acabara de falar e ele avançou até que estivesse de frente para o garoto. Jason se pôs em alerta. Ele sabia que Percy não seria capaz de bater no pequeno, mas era sempre bom se manter preparado.

– Você. Está. Mentindo. – disse de forma pausada e com a voz controlada.

– Não estou...

– MENTIROSO! – berrou pegando um enfeite da mesinha de centro e jogando na parede.

Nico se assustou tanto com o grito quanto com o barulho do vidro se espatifando contra a parede e loiro se adiantou empurrando o moreno de olhos verdes para longe do pequeno.

– E-eu... Percy... – seus olhos estavam marejados.

– Cala a boca! – disse nervoso. – Cala a maldita boca! – ele respirava aceleradamente e ignorava Jason que se mantinha em uma pose protetora, impedindo-o de se aproximar do moreno de olhos castanhos. – Você sempre teve inveja da Annabeth! Sempre!

– O que? – Nico não acreditava no que estava escutando.

– Eu me lembro, porra! – ele gritou. – Você sempre quis que eu fosse seu! Sempre menosprezando Annabeth! – seus olhos verdes se viraram com raiva para o menor. – Você até mesmo me agarrou!

A boca do garoto se abriu em choque. Sim, eles haviam se beijado, mas a promessa que fizeram era nunca mais nem ao menos lembrar sobre aquele fato.

– Isso só pode ser um plano. – ele deu uma risada que não tinha realmente nenhuma graça. – O que você quer? Me separar dela? Quer que eu fique com você? – seu olhar era quase maníaco. – Por que eu não vou ficar!

– Percy... – o menor parecia se encontrar a ponto de quebrar. – Eu não...

– Você não é mais meu amigo. – disse com ferocidade, ignorando qualquer coisa que o garoto tinha a dizer.

Um soluço escapou dos lábios finos do pequeno e ele se sentou no sofá com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Jason sentiu seu coração se partir com aquilo e se virou para o outro que nem ao menos parecia perturbado com a cena. Sua mão voou para o peito dele, o empurrando.

– Fora. – disse com força. – E não volte.

Percy o olhou com ironia nos orbes verdes.

– O que? Ele abriu a perna um par de vezes para você e agora virou o defensor dele? – a risada dele foi sarcástica. – Bom saber com que amigos se pode contar.

Com isso ele se virou sem dar margem para que o loiro rebatesse e saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta com força ao passar por ela. O som foi como uma facada para o moreno de olhos castanhos que já chorava abertamente no sofá, tendo o rosto ainda escondido pelas mãos. O loiro se aproximou preocupado e se ajoelhou a sua frente, já puxando os pulsos finos para poder olhar nos orbes castanhos que novamente se encontravam molhados naquele dia.

– Ei... Não precisa chorar. – disse com a voz calma enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam rapidamente pelas bochechas vermelhas. – Percy só está de cabeça quente. Ele vai ver que está errado.

O moreno soluçou e se inclinou buscando um abraço por parte do loiro.

– E se não ver? – questionou temeroso. – Eu não quero perder ele. É meu melhor amigo desde a infância.

Jason suspirou e se sentou no chão, puxando o corpo pequeno para o seu colo. Sua mente estava cheia de perguntas que queria fazer ao garoto sobre o que Percy havia dito, mas ele sabia que não era hora. Talvez no dia seguinte ele pudesse obter respostas.

– Você não vai. – falou enquanto acariciava as costas dele. – Se ele não enxergar a verdade sozinho eu o faço ver e vir te pedir desculpas de joelhos, ok?

O moreno soluçou e fungou limpando os olhos por baixo dos óculos, antes de se voltar para o rosto do maior que estava a centímetros de distância do seu.

– Promete? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

O sorriso brilhante de Jason nasceu e ele beijou a testa do garoto.

– Prometo. – disse e o outro voltou a esconder o rosto em seu peito, agarrando-o com mais força.

O corpo inteiro do menor ainda era invadido pelos tremores incessantes. O medo parecia o corroer por dentro. Jason o apertou contra si, querendo mostrar que estava ali, mas não surtira nenhum efeito.

– Nico, está tudo bem. Se acalme.

– Eu sei, é só que... Não consigo tirar isso da cabeça. – murmurou de volta, respirando fundo de uma maneira trêmula.

– Quer que eu te distraia? – perguntou divertido, vendo o outro se arrepiar com o jeito que sua voz saíra rouca.

– Se eu dissesse sim... – levou um tempo, mas ele falou levantando os olhos e encarando o outro com aquele brilho inocente e hesitante. – O que você faria?

– Bem... Parece que você ainda não tirou o pole dance do seu apartamento. – sussurrou malicioso.

– Você não faria. – o menor afirmou semicerrando os olhos. – Faria?

– Só se você quiser. – disse sorrindo ao vê-lo corar. – Você quer que eu dance sensualmente para você, gatinho? – o pequeno corou ainda mais e desviou os olhos, fitando o nada. – Devo tomar isso como um sim?

O garoto se manteve em silêncio e o maior tentou fazer o outro o olhar, mas este não o fez. Como resposta, no entanto, o moreno concordou levemente com a cabeça, fechando os olhos como se tentasse esconder a vergonha.

– Certo. – murmurou lentamente com um sorriso enquanto se afastava do corpo frágil.

Nico se encolheu, puxando o cobertor para se cobrir e deixando apenas os olhos para fora, escondendo assim o fato de estar completamente vermelho. Jason riu daquilo e afastou a mesa para o lado. Empurrou o sofá onde o pequeno estava de frente, dando uma boa visão do poste de ferro. O loiro, sem saber direito como começar, andou até o aparelho de som, no canto da sala.

– Devo te dizer que nunca fiz isso para uma pessoa só. – riu surpreendentemente envergonhado. – Alguma preferência por musica? – o moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ok. Então vou usar a que dancei na ultima vez que estive aqui. – murmurou pegando um CD e o inserindo no aparelho. Com o clique do botão a música começou.

I Love Rock N Roll, podia não ser uma musica lá muito boa para strip, mas com certeza era sexy, só de imaginar aquele corpo dançando exclusivamente para si fazia o menor estremecer. Jason se encaminhou até o pole dance e se segurou nele por um momento, iniciando os movimentos lentos de ondulação.

A blusa azul clara – e colada – mostrava os quadradinhos do abdômen definido se contraindo e expandindo com a movimentação e Nico corou ao pensar que aquele pano estava atrapalhando demais a sua visão. O loiro sorriu abertamente, vendo que o olhar do pequeno se prendia em si e levou as mãos para a barra da camisa, levantando-a lentamente, mostrando sua pele para o outro. O pano caíra no chão assim que passou por sua cabeça, livrando-o daquela camada extra.

Os olhos castanhos passearam pelo tanquinho, peito, mamilos e bíceps do mais alto que sorrira ainda mais, quase gargalhando por ver o rosto do outro – ou parte dele – ficar muito mais vermelho. Continuou o seu trabalho, agora rebolando contra o poste frio, quase roçando nele. Virou de costas para fazer o mesmo, Nico balançou a cabeça nervosamente ao pensar na bunda do outro se contraindo.

O loiro voltou a ficar de frente, desabotoando lentamente a sua calça, abaixando-a e a largando folgadamente em sua cintura. O menor observou a cueca preta que o outro usava e estava claramente estampado um pequeno volume ainda em formação. O seu próprio membro pulsou com aquela ideia e ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos envergonhado. Ao ouvir a risada do outro, no entanto, ele abriu uma brecha entre os dedos e continuou o observando.

– Eu não sabia que faria strip para você, então não vim com uma daquelas tangas sexys. – disse divertido deixando que a calça escorregasse pelas suas pernas.

– Eu... – o moreno começou destapando a boca e automaticamente se interrompeu vendo que o loiro começaria outro movimento.

Jason parou ao ouvir a voz do moreno e se voltou para ele, sorrindo curioso.

– Você...? – incentivou.

– Te acho melhor de cueca. – soltou rapidamente junto com o ar que não sabia estar prendendo antes de esconder parcialmente o rosto com as mãos. O outro riu gostosamente e rebolou até o chão enquanto se agarrava ao metal. Um segundo depois ele já estava de pé novamente, ondulando contra o poste.

Num movimento mais fechado, seu membro – parcialmente ereto com as lembranças quentes que tinha de Nico – roçou contra a superfície fria e o fez soltar um leve gemido. O pequeno, percebendo aquilo se sentiu muito mais quente por dentro. Ser um voyeur não era tão ruim assim.

Com um sorriso malicioso, o loiro segurou a barra da sua cueca preta, abaixando apenas a lateral e deixando a vista parte do quadril e da coxa, revelando uma marca antiga de praia.

– Quer que eu tire, gatinho?

O moreno escondeu o rosto novamente nas mãos e riu em nervoso, sentindo-se extremamente quente.

– Vamos lá. – continuou o loiro. – Eu só termino quando você me responder. Quer que eu tire?

O menor olhou o stripper e negou com a cabeça. O loiro pareceu levemente decepcionado, mas quando o moreno descobriu a parte de cima de seu corpo e estendeu uma mão para si, ele não negou em se aproximar. A música ainda continuou tocando, inacabada, e Jason se abaixou, sentando-se no tapete com as pernas abertas para que o outro se aninhasse ali. Nico, no entanto, riu e se aproximou, abandonando o edredom e sentando escarranchado no colo do maior. O loiro viu-se surpreso com o ato e só pareceu acordar para o que o menor havia acabado de fazer quando sentiu a respiração quente bater na pele de seu pescoço.

– Obrigado. – sussurrou de forma constrangida. – Mas talvez... – ele hesitou e escondeu ainda mais o rosto no ombro do maior. – Bem, talvez eu...

– Talvez você? – incentivou o maior o abraçando.

– Talvez eu quem devesse tirar. – disse de forma tão baixa que o loiro custou a entender. No entanto, um sorriso malicioso se espalhou pelo seu rosto e ele não hesitou em levar uma de suas mãos para dentro da blusa do garoto, sentindo a pele quente o receber.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou preocupado.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça ainda sem levantá-la do ombro do maior.

– Sim. – sussurrou.

O sorriso que se montou na face do loiro agora fora de puro carinho e ternura. Ele fez o menor se afastar do seu ombro e tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, depositando um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele. As mãos, no entanto, não permaneceram ali por muito tempo, descendo em direção à barra da blusa branca para puxá-la com cuidado no intuito de tirá-la.

O moreno se deixou ser despido, corando quando o olhar do maior desceu de seu rosto para o seu pescoço, seguindo para seu peito e abdômen até chegar onde sua calça marcava seu membro desperto. Seu instinto foi de tentar se esconder novamente, porém, assim que tentou se abraçar, o loiro se antecipou, parando seu movimento ao atacar a sua boca de forma voluptuosa. As mãos grandes contornaram sua cintura, sentindo a textura de sua pele, e desceram até a sua bunda, apertando-a por cima da calça.

Nico arrepiava-se com aquilo. Era tão bom voltar a sentir os toques do loiro em si, acariciando-lhe e proporcionando-lhe prazer. Era incrível o quanto sentira falta de ter Jason para si daquela forma. Talvez não devesse ter esperado ele lhe ligar naquelas semanas que sucederam a despedida de solteira de Thalia e ter ele mesmo chamado o maior para vir em seu apartamento. Pelo menos teria poupado a decepção que sentira ao encontrar Luke e Annabeth em sua cama...

– Nico? – o loiro chamou em um sussurro com os olhos ainda fechados. Suas testas estavam coladas e a respiração de ambos era desregulada. – Nico, o que aconteceu? – seus olhos se abriram encontrando os castanhos que lhe observavam com uma ponta de dúvida. – Por que ficou tenso de repente?

O moreno fechou os olhos e se afastou um pouco.

– Desculpa. – sussurrou. – Eu só comecei a pensar e uma coisa levou a outra e...

– Shi. – mandou o maior colocando um dedo sobre os lábios do garoto. – Você está pensando. Esse é o problema. Não pense. – ele acariciou a bochecha do moreno. – Só me acompanhe.

O menor corou e voltou a beijar os lábios do loiro, sendo retribuído de forma animada. Seu corpo envergou para trás ao sentir a pressão do maior em si, e logo se viu sendo deitado no chão sobre o tapete, tendo a boca do maior descendo de sua própria para seu pescoço e peito.

As mãos do stripper acariciavam a lateral de seu corpo com carinho, parecendo tentar gravar cada pedacinho de pele que estava ao seu alcance, adorando a forma como o menor reagia ao mínimo toque de seus dedos. Nico, tomado pelo prazer, elevou o quadril, buscando atrito com o loiro e encontrando sua coxa descoberta. Seu gemido foi baixinho e Jason adorou escutá-lo. A perna do loiro então se abaixou até que fizesse pressão no membro do menor, e continuou friccionando por alguns segundos até que as pequenas mãos se encontrassem na base de suas costas, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar ao sentir o leve carinho sendo feito ali.

O membro do loiro inchou ainda mais e ele não pôde se impedir de levar as mãos até a calça do pequeno para retirá-la junto da cueca. Seus lábios deixaram a pele do garoto e sua atenção se voltou toda para a pele que ia se descobrindo conforme puxava as roupas do menor para baixo. A primeira coisa que apareceu foi os finos pelos negros. Eram tão poucos que por vezes Jason se perguntou se o pequeno se depilava ou se ele sempre fora assim. Logo a curva do pênis pode ser vista até que a cabeça rosada estivesse completamente para fora, sendo acompanhada pelo comprimento do membro levando diretamente aos testículos que escondiam o caminho do apertado buraco do menor onde sabia que se perderia naquela noite.

O pano seguiu seu caminho em um ritmo lento e torturante para ambos os homens, mas o loiro conseguiu terminar de tirar aquelas duas peças de roupa ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para beijar a parte interna das coxas do pequeno. O suspiro que saiu dos lábios do moreno só fez com que o maior seguisse com as carícias, lambendo e mordendo cada pedaço de pele que encontrava até que chegou aos testículos, onde se esmerou em sugar cada um deles, antes de lhe lamber a base do pênis.

Nico já não conseguia controlar o que saia de sua boca. Seus gemidos eram acompanhados de profundos suspiros e de murmúrios que chamavam o nome de Jason de forma muito pouco casta. Os lábios do loiro trabalhavam de tal forma que ele se perdia completamente em prazer, sem saber mais onde estava e conseguindo até mesmo esquecer seu próprio nome.

– Gatinho? – a voz rouca do maior reverberou por sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

– Hm? – resmungou tentando se concentrar enquanto a mão de Jason envolvia seu membro.

– Eu preciso de lubrificante. – sussurrou voltando a se deitar sobre o moreno.

– Vamos pro quarto. – resmungou o garoto sem nem ao menos perceber o que falava.

O loiro riu e beijou os lábios de Nico, adorando sentir a forma preguiçosa como a língua dele se entrelaçava com a sua.

– Não. – respondeu simplesmente enquanto tentava buscar em sua mente alguma coisa que não trouxesse a memória de Luke de volta. – Já percebeu que nós nunca transamos em uma cama?

– Hm... – o moreno resmungou recebendo beijos por trás de sua orelha.

– Pois é. Foi no meu camarim e depois no seu quarto de jogos... – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do menor. – E dessa vez eu quero ter você de pé e na sua parede de vidro.

Aquilo pareceu acordar o moreno que logo abriu os olhos castanhos e se afastou dos lábios do maior, olhando-o de forma questionadora.

– Mas... Todos vão nos ver. – murmurou confuso, sua atenção ainda estava parcialmente voltada para os toques de Jason em seu pênis.

O loiro riu e beijou os lábios do pequeno de forma carinhosa.

– Não vão. – sussurrou. – As luzes vão estar apagadas. – ele esfregou o nariz na linha da mandíbula do pequeno. – E você lembra... Transar em pé é extremamente prazeroso.

Um dedo do loiro massageou a glande do pênis do menor e, como resposta, tudo o que ele pode fazer foi gemer.

– Vou tomar isso como um sim. – os olhos azuis brilhavam em animação. – Agora vem. – mandou enquanto se afastava. Ele estendeu uma mão para o menor, puxando-o consigo para colar em seu corpo assim que ficou de pé. – Você vai me esperar na janela enquanto eu vou atrás do lubrificante.

– Mas... – o moreno tentou questionar, porém os lábios do loiro tomaram o seu de forma feroz enquanto ele fazia com que o pequeno chegasse cada vez mais para trás indo em direção a janela.

O frio do vidro tocou as costas quentes do menor e ele não pode deixar de gemer com isso. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o céu do lado de fora, abandonando os lábios do loiro no processo, somente para encontrar nuvens pesadas na noite que já estava praticamente formada. Uma chuva fina já caia e era possível, estando praticamente colado na porta de vidro, escutar o vento soprar.

Jason sorriu para a imagem que tinha a sua frente e se afastou cuidadosamente indo em direção à mesa de centro onde havia abandonado seu celular. Nico custou a perceber que o loiro havia o deixado e somente parou de encarar a forma como as nuvens convergiam sobre o resto de luz do sol enquanto as gotas caíam suavemente em sua varanda quando escutou um pequeno barulho vindo da sala. Seus olhos se voltaram para a fonte do ruído encontrando Jason lhe encarando com um celular em mãos.

– O-o que... – ele piscou atordoado. – O que você fez?

– Não se preocupe. – o loiro se aproximou.

O moreno abraçou o próprio corpo querendo se esconder, mas o loiro o puxou de encontro ao seu, passando um dos braços pela cintura dele antes de mostrar a imagem que tinha em seu celular. Por dois segundos o pequeno parou para absorver a imagem de si mesmo encostado despojadamente contra a parede de vidro, com o corpo completamente nu, com o membro ereto e olhando para fora de forma distraída. Seu queixo caiu e ele avançou para o aparelho.

– Apaga! – mandou quando loiro desviou do pequeno e fechou o celular, jogando-o do outro lado da sala. – Jason!

– Não. – o loiro respondeu de forma firme antes de pressionar o pequeno corpo novamente contra o vidro. – Você ficou extremamente quente dessa forma. – disse antes de morder o lábio inferior dele. – Você tem aquele arquinho como lembrança. Eu quero a foto.

O garoto o olhou irritado.

– Aquela é uma foto minha pelado! – rosnou. – Se alguém colocar isso na internet...

– Não vai. – o maior o cortou. – Eu vou salvar com senha. Só eu vou ter acesso, ok? Você confia em mim, não confia?

O menor olhou dentro dos olhos azuis do loiro e hesitou por poucos segundos antes de bufar e concordar com a cabeça. O stripper sorriu e avançou para beijar os lábios do mais novo, prensando-o ainda mais contra o vidro frio. O ato se intensificou, e as línguas pareciam travar uma batalha naquele momento. Jason não hesitou em morder e chupar o que tinha ao seu dispor, vendo o efeito de suas provocações na forma como o corpo do menor ondulava contra o seu, buscando fricção em seu membro.

– Onde fica o lubrificante? – questionou ao partir o beijo. Sua voz estava ainda mais rouca e sua respiração desregulada. Nico não estava muito diferente com os lábios vermelhos, mas ele facilmente poderia ser categorizado como extremamente quente.

– No quarto. – respondeu o menor tentando se concentrar mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos na boca do loiro. – Ao lado da minha cama. Na gaveta de baixo. A camisinha também.

Jason beijou Nico mais uma vez e se afastou.

– Não saia daí. – mandou enquanto ia em direção ao corredor.

O moreno revirou os olhos, mas envergonhadamente manteve seu foco na figura imponente do loiro. A bunda bem desenhada, e ainda coberta pela cueca, ia, automaticamente, de um lado para o outro conforme o maior se distanciava a passos rápidos e Nico não se censurava por ficar ainda mais excitado com aquela visão. Ok, talvez um pouco.

Assim que Jason sumiu pelo corredor e o moreno se viu sozinho, o frio começou a se abater sobre ele. A realidade o atingiu ele pareceu momentaneamente em pânico. O que ele realmente estava fazendo? Seu relacionamento com Luke mal havia acabado e ele já estava se atracando com outro homem? E por que diabos deixara o outro levar uma foto sua no celular? Por que sua mente simplesmente não conseguia ficar no lugar quando se tratava de Jason?

Ele voltou os olhos para a sala, focalizando suas roupas e o celular do maior no chão. Talvez ele devesse se vestir e apagar aquela foto. E claro, parar de fazer essas loucuras sempre que estava perto do outro. Suspirando, o moreno se moveu, avançando para o sofá onde ainda se encontrava o cobertor.

– Eu avisei para não se mover, gatinho. – a voz de Jason chegou até si fazendo com que se arrepiasse completamente.

O moreno parou onde estava e olhou por sobre o ombro para o loiro que se aproximava rapidamente segurando um tubo de lubrificante em sua mão. O maior franziu o cenho conforme cortava a distância e passou os braços pelo corpo do pequeno estranhando a forma como ele lhe olhava.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

– Nada. – o menor respondeu automaticamente.

O loiro beijou o ombro nu do garoto.

– Então porque está com o corpo tenso e essa expressão estranha.

O moreno corou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

– Eu... – ele engoliu em seco e bufou deixando de esconder o rosto. – Eu me sinto um idiota.

Jason franziu o cenho sem entender.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – sua voz soava quase como ofendida.

O menor se virou preocupado e passou os braços pela cintura do loiro, o abraçando enquanto escondia o rosto no peito dele.

– Não me refiro a você. – murmurou escondendo o rosto. – Eu... – ele respirou fundo sentindo-se ser apertado pelo maior. – Eu só... Não sei. – ele engoliu em seco. – Eu ajo de forma diferente quando você está por perto e... – seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho. – E eu... Eu...

– Se você não quiser é só dizer, Nico. – o maior sussurrou acariciando a nuca dele e vendo como o pequeno corpo parecia amolecer em seus braços. – Eu não quero te obrigar a nada.

– Não. – disse o moreno parecendo fazer manha adorando a forma como o carinho estava sendo feito em si. – E-eu quero...

– Então qual é a preocupação? – questionou o loiro enquanto descia sua outra mão (a que estava com o tubo de lubrificante entre os dedos) para base da coluna do garoto.

– Eu não sei. – o menor respondeu e afastou o rosto do peito do stripper. Ele ajeitou os óculos querendo tirar aquilo que estava sempre lhe incomodando na hora de se agarrar com o maior. – Esquece isso? – pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Jason sorriu e tirou a armação grande do rosto do pequeno.

– Vamos tentar sem isso dessa vez. – sussurrou antes de sorrir ainda mais. – E você consegue ficar quente de qualquer forma.

O menor corou violentamente e abaixou o olhar. O loiro, no entanto, elevou o queixo do pequeno para tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo feroz. Ele sempre perdia um pouco da sanidade que tinha quando via o pequeno corando daquela forma por alguma coisa obscena que saíra da sua boca.

O maior voltou a empurrar o garoto de volta à porta de vidro, prendendo-o com seu copo ali enquanto se esmerava em abrir o lubrificante e passar em seus dedos antes que eles traçassem um caminho para entre a bunda do moreno.

Em um primeiro momento Jason se manteve somente massageando a pequena área, espalhando o lubrificante gelado ali enquanto escutava os baixos gemidos do moreno sendo abafado por seu ombro. Seu dedo, no entanto, logo entrou e o moreno mordeu seu ombro em resposta a sensação de ter o loiro lhe preparando. O segundo acompanhou o primeiro, abrindo caminho em movimento de tesoura, antes do terceiro se juntar aos outros.

Nico se contorcia contra o corpo do stripper, querendo cada vez mais contato. Os dedos passaram a entrar e sair em um movimento constante e tudo que o pequeno pôde fazer foi gemer mais alto enquanto mexia o quadril contra a mão do loiro.

– J-Jason. – chamou sem fôlego.

– Eu sei gatinho. – sussurrou o outro mordendo o pescoço dele. – Vire de costas.

O pequeno virou sem hesitar assim que os dedos saíram de dentro de si. Ele deixou que sua testa se encostasse na janela enquanto suas mãos ficavam na mesma altura de sua cabeça. Jason rodeou a cintura do pequeno, colando seus corpos e o moreno não conseguiu evitar em empinar sua bunda de encontro ao membro do outro.

O maior gemeu com o toque em seu pênis ainda preso pela cueca e passou o nariz pela nuca do pequeno, vendo-o se arrepiar novamente. Uma pequena risada saiu por sua boca e ele se afastou o suficiente para se livrar da cueca e colocar a camisinha. Segundos depois seu corpo voltou a se colar com o do pequeno, seu pênis encontrando automaticamente o caminho entre a bunda do outro. O menor estremeceu e voltou o rosto para o maior. Repentinamente, a última vez com ele voltou a sua mente e ele ficou temeroso de que aquilo se repetisse.

– Jason. Para. – mandou com o pânico lhe tomando conta.

O loiro estacou no movimento de beijar o ombro do pequeno.

– O que foi? – questionou preocupado.

– E-eu... – o pequeno corou e voltou a encarar o vidro. – Eu... – respirou fundo – Só vai com calma. – sussurrou. – Da última vez... – ele fechou os olhos encolhendo os ombros. – Da última vez você foi um pouco bruto demais.

O loiro sentiu seu coração se partir. Sua mente não levou nem meio segundo para se lembrar dos roxos que seus dedos haviam feito no pequeno e das mordidas que dera sem nenhum cuidado. Mesmo que o garoto tivesse afirmado naquela noite, ele sabia que aquelas marcas demorariam mais que dois dias para sumirem e ele também sabia que o moreno passara pelo menos alguns dias, dolorido pelos seus movimentos brutos.

– Eu... – ele colocou suas mãos em cima das de Nico no vidro. – Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou fechando os olhos tentando transmitir seu verdadeiro arrependimento. – De verdade. – sua boca desceu até o ombro do pequeno onde finalmente depositou um beijo antes de apoiar o queixo ali, emparelhando sua face com a dele. – Eu não devia ter me descontrolado daquela forma. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

O pequeno suspirou e virou o rosto para dar um leve selinho no loiro enquanto corava.

– Não foi como se eu não tivesse gostado. – murmurou tão baixo que o maior custou a escutar. – Só prometa ir com calma dessa vez. – pediu ainda com a voz baixa. – Eu gosto assim.

O maior sorriu e desceu uma mão até seu pênis encaminhando-o para a entrada do moreno.

– Eu prometo. – sussurrou de volta enquanto beijava novamente o ombro magro.

Jason se posicionou, sentindo seu membro cutucando a entrada apertada do menor e sua glande logo a transpassou de forma lenta, fazendo seu corpo todo se arrepiar com o jeito como era naturalmente esmagado.

Um suspiro saiu pela boca do pequeno e Jason sorriu vendo como ele deixava exposto o pescoço conforme avançava centímetro por centímetro dentro dele. Não demorou muito para que chegasse até o fim e sentisse seus testículos batendo nas nádegas de Nico. O loiro distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo ombro do menor e não tardou a descer sua mão ao pênis do outro, massageando-o de forma lenta.

– Quando estiver pronto. – sussurrou.

Nico respirou fundo, sentindo seu interior se apertar contra o membro grande do loiro enquanto a mão dele seguia lhe acariciando. Não demorou muito para ele dar um aceno de cabeça para o maior, concedendo a permissão para que ele finalmente se movimentar, saindo quase totalmente de dentro dele, para voltar de forma lenta e carinhosa como o mesmo havia pedido.

O pequeno gemeu e levou a cabeça para frente, encostando-a no vidro gelado. Seus olhos se abriram no mesmo momento que um raio cortava o céu e mais pingos, esses realmente grossos, caiam com uma maior velocidade. Sua respiração embaçou uma pequena parte do vidro e ele sorriu. Ele não sabia exatamente porque estava sorrindo, mas estava lá, refletido no vidro.

Seu rosto virou para trás, buscando os lábios do maior ao mesmo tempo em que ele saia uma segunda vez de dentro de si para então voltar. O loiro beijou o pequeno, não deixando de masturbá-lo enquanto ia e vinha dentro dele. Os dois se mantiveram nessa posição, beijando-se enquanto aproveitavam o prazer subindo por seu quadril.

Os movimentos, no entanto, não tardaram a se acelerar e logo Jason arremetia exatamente contra a próstata do pequeno, apreciando a forma como os gemidos saíam dele sendo abafados por sua boca. A respiração do moreno, infelizmente, começou a falhar e ele foi obrigado a se afastar do maior, buscando ar para os seus pulmões conforme o loiro seguia empurrando seu membro para dentro dele cada vez mais rápido.

Nico sabia que seu orgasmo não ia demorar a chegar. Ele já se sentia formigando, ansiando por despejar seu prazer, e ter o stripper lhe acariciando de todas as formas possíveis com as mãos e os lábios fazia com que tudo somente aumentasse. Então ele foi o primeiro a explodir, sujando o vidro e a mão do loiro com o seu sêmen ao mesmo tempo em que o mesmo chupava seu pescoço. Levou mais algumas estocadas para que o maior também viesse, gemendo alto enquanto escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno e segurava com força na cintura dele.

Nico suspirou quando sentiu Jason saindo de dentro de si, e se distanciou do vidro, vendo pelo canto de olho o maior se afastar para se livrar da camisinha no outro canto da sala. Seus joelhos então falharam e ele caiu no chão, sentindo-se extremamente cansado. Um formigamento atingiu seu nariz e repentinamente ele estava espirrando, alertando o loiro. O stripper se aproximou ainda nu e de forma apressada do pequeno, tomando-o em seus braços e o erguendo do chão.

– Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia genial o vidro gelado. – resmungou enquanto se encaminhava para o sofá.

O moreno deu uma risadinha e se acomodou nos braços do maior.

– Não é melhor irmos pro quarto? – perguntou. – Eu prefiro dormir em uma cama.

O loiro congelou seus passos no meio da sala com aquela fala do menor. Seu interior se dividiu entre ficar e aproveitar uma noite inteira com o pequeno, correndo o risco de ele pensar que estavam namorando, ou ir embora e com certeza ter o coração do moreno partido uma segunda – talvez terceira – vez naquele dia.

– Jason? – o garoto chamou preocupado. – Você não precisa passar a noite. – disse visivelmente decepcionado. – Eu fico bem sozinho. – completou tentando pelo menos uma vez no dia não chorar. – Eu... – ele engoliu em seco e saiu dos braços do maior. – Você pode se vestir e ir.

O moreno se afastou apressadamente, ignorando o fato de que estava nu, e praticamente correu pelo corredor, buscando a porta do quarto de hóspedes onde dormiria aquela noite. Seus olhos já estavam marejados e ele se sentia mais uma vez rejeitado. Primeiro Luke, depois Percy e agora Jason. Talvez ele simplesmente devesse parar de se apegar as pessoas. Sua mão se fechou na maçaneta fria da porta e ele estava a ponto de girá-la quando uma mão quente e grande se sobrepôs a sua. O corpo do loiro colou no seu e seu outro braço rodeou sua cintura.

– Desculpe. – sussurrou o maior. – Eu só não estou acostumado em ficar.

O moreno respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem. – disse baixo. – Eu vou ficar bem.

– Não. – o loiro foi categórico. – Eu vou passar a noite aqui. – ele girou a maçaneta com sua mão ainda em cima da do menor. – Vamos. – mandou enquanto fazia Nico caminhar para dentro do quarto. – Você precisa se aquecer.

O pequeno obedeceu, seguindo para a cama perfeitamente arrumada e sendo acompanhado de perto por um Jason ainda nu. Ele tentou não se atentar a esse fato, mas foi difícil quando se deitou na cama e o corpo do maior se colou ao seu sob as cobertas.

– Eu sei que eu não tenho direito de pedir isso, mas... – o moreno respirou fundo. – Você pode ficar até eu acordar dessa vez?

O loiro sorriu e beijou o menor atrás da orelha.

– Eu vou estar aqui. – disse em tom de promessa. – Mas... – ele hesitou puxando o pequeno para se virar em sua direção. – Eu queria conversar com você antes que durma.

Nico franziu o cenho, mas continuou sustentando o olhar do mais velho ainda tentando não pensar que ambos estavam nus sob a coberta.

– Eu estava pensando... – ele começou, mas logo se interrompeu e revirou os olhos. – Ok, eu não estava pensando. Eu só tive essa ideia agora, mas... – ele sorriu para o menor tentando esconder seus receios. – E se nós ficássemos juntos?

O pequeno arqueou as sobrancelhas assustado.

– O-o que?

Jason riu nervoso.

– Ok, acho que me expressei mal. – disse em tom de desculpas enquanto se aproximava mais do moreno. – Eu quis dizer algo como uma amizade colorida, talvez? – ele pegou na mão do menor, colocando-a na sua frente para observar a forma como seus dedos a acariciavam. – Olha, eu não quero te ver sofrer mais. Pode não parecer, mas você se tornou importante pra mim e ter você daquela forma que estava mais cedo... – ele negou com a cabeça enquanto voltava a olhar nos orbes castanhos do outro. – O que eu quero dizer é: eu quero cuidar de você e quero você do meu lado, mas eu não quero que você entenda isso errado. Eu...

– Não quer um namoro. – o menor completou.

– Isso. – o loiro disse um pouco temeroso. Os olhos castanhos não lhe diziam nada e o pequeno tampouco parecia tender a lhe mostrar alguma faísca do que se passava em sua mente. – Mas eu não quero me afastar de você. – ele fez uma carícia na lateral do rosto do mais novo. – O que me diz?

O moreno fechou os olhos e se acomodou contra o peito do mais velho.

– Eu digo tudo bem, mas você vai apagar aquela foto. – murmurou enquanto esfregava o nariz no peito musculoso do stripper.

– Não prometo nada. – o loiro respondeu rindo enquanto apertava o menor ainda mais contra seu corpo.

– Idiota. – resmungou em meio a sonolência.

Seu idiota, foi o pensamento do loiro antes de também se render ao sono e adormecer com o pequeno em seus braços, imaginando que talvez, dali a algumas horas, ele pudessem repetir o que fizeram na sala usando uma cama pela primeira vez.


End file.
